


Falling Over

by Gage



Series: Dark Light [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: He’d been wrong, he’d been so wrong. When Stiles finally woke up everything was different.





	Falling Over

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate s3, where the Darach killed the Sheriff. Which started a chain of events. Inspired by @thisdiscontentedwinter series of ask. It was a part of a longer story, but I cut it down in hopes it would motivate me to write more. Not Beta'd.

~*~

 

Stiles had been on the edge for so long that when he finally fell over, it was with both eyes open.

 

At first, Stiles was just so consumed with grief that nothing had penetrated his mind. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been sitting in that room, letting the echoes of others just bounce around in his head. He hadn’t realized that he was missing time or even how he got to places. He just assumed that it was the grief, that’s how it worked right? He’d done this whole spiel before when his Mom... denial, anger, negotiations, acceptance. Why wouldn’t it be different this time?

This time he had ignored the warnings and the voices coming from behind the door. He’d let the dark light take him and let himself just sleep for a little while. That was normal when dealing with the last of his world being ripped away from him... right?

 

He’d been wrong, he’d been so wrong. When Stiles finally woke up everything was different. He was different.

 

Stiles had been on the edge for so long that when he finally fell over, it was with both eyes open, shining with a power that had been buried deep, so deep it had kept his heart beating out of synch. Woken by a dark kitsune who’d thought he’d been an ordinary boy.


End file.
